dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple O' Love
"Temple O' Love" is a DLC challenge map. "In retribution for the Sky O' Love, the Heroes have staked out the Temple O' Love and are now determined to prevent the gender mobs from pairing up, at any cost!" The goal of the challenge is somewhat similar to that of Sky O' Love, but instead of making pairs you have to prevent them. Every wave spawns a unique type of monster of which the boys spawn on one side of the map and girls on the other side; mixed in is a constant spawn of Djinns and Mini Ogres. Gameplay There are three monster spawns on either side of the map; the girls spawn on the west side of the map and the boys spawn in the east. Your mission is to prevent the monsters with genders from pairing up with one another, and what better way of doing so than killing them all. You'll fail the challenge if several monsters slip through your defenses and manage to pair up; when a certain number of pairs have been made, it's game over. Waves Once the wave starts all of the enemies (both girls and boys) will start spawning amass. While they won't all spawn at the same time, they will spawn in rather large groups ready to push through your defenses. Each wave only spawns one kind of monster that has a gender; with each passing wave this kind of monster changes. For instance, the first wave spawns Goblin girls and boys, the second wave spawns Orc girls and boys, and so on. Each wave also spawns Djinns and Mini Ogres; they don't show up in the summary which shows which monsters will spawn the next wave. The reason for that is that they will spawn non-stop and therefore they will not count towards your kill count needed to complete the wave. The wave itself is over when all of the gender mobs are killed or paired up. Any remaining Djinns and Mini Ogres die at the end of each wave. Boss Fight The final wave (the Boss Wave) consists of several crystalline Squires and Huntresses who are trying to pair up. When you finish them off the boss (or rather bosses) will spawn. The boss fight consists of not one but two Mega Cupids. As with any other boss fight there'll be a continuous spawn of other monsters. Rewards Achievements As you kill the second Mega Cupid, you'll get the achievement Playin' Anticupid and a trophy will appear near the left side of the fireplace in your tavern. Upon completing "Temple O' Love" on Nightmare difficulty you will unlock the achievement Nightmare Playin' Anticupid. Items The item rewards include several random weapons and armor plus an accessory: either a Bow or Top Hat (which occupies the brooch/hat inventory slot when equipped). These items will be added to your Item Box (as a message notifies you at the top of your screen). Notes Category:DLC Category:Etherian Festival of Love Category:Challenges